Fighting the Good Fight
by BK1
Summary: Heero realizes why he continues to fight.


  
  
  
  
  
  
GUNDAM WING  
  
FIGHTING THE GOOD FIGHT  
  
BY BK1   
  
  
Heero Yui walked the streets of Edenville a small beautiful town. He had a blank expression on his face like always. He stopped and looked at the wreckage of a damaged Leo Mobile suit belonging to Oz. The suit was most likely involved in the recent conflicts that engulfed the world. Heero looked at the suit for a moment, and continued. He thought of all the characters in the bizarre play that was called his life; first there was the fellow gundam pilots: Duo Maxwell the cheerful if yet sometimes psychotic pilot of the gundam Deathscythe. Then there's Trowa Barton the quiet pilot of Heavyarms who is possibly more emotionless than Heero. Quatre Rebaba Winner, the gentle, kind-hearted pilot of Sandrock. Then there was Wulfei a strong warrior who fights for justice and fears becoming weak. Then Heero thought of the other people including his enemies: There was Treize Kushrienada the leader of the organization Oz, he seems to be the puppet master of it all. Then there was Zechs Merquise also known as Miliardo Peacecraft. Zechs or Miliardo whichever you prefer to call him was his or the closest thing to being Heero's rival. He has fought Zechs on many occasions when Heero first arrived on earth it was Zechs who attacked him in a Leo suit, Zechs would go on to challenge Heero again using the powerful suit Tallgeese which could very well be a match for the gundams. One such battle with the Tallgeese nearly lead Heero to his death, the destruction of his gundam: Wing, and nearly lead to defeat for the rest of the gundam pilots; but fortunately Heero recovered, the Wing was rebuilt and everything pretty much turned out all right for awhile anyway. His thoughts finally turned to that of Zech's long lost sister Relena Peacecraft. She is the heir to the Sanct Kingdom, a country that was devoted to total pacifism, something Heero would probably never know about. You could say Heero loves Relena, even though he has tried to kill her multiple times. Not because he really wants too she was just another obstacle in the way of his mission at the time. But Relena seemed to open up something inside Heero his humanity.   
  
Heero continued to walk around the town until he heard something the cries of a young woman. Heero looked to where the noise was coming from and he saw a girl about anywhere from the age of 18 to 20 being accosted by a group of soldiers.   
  
"Please don't hurt me!" The girl shouted. "Don't worry baby." The apparent leader of the group said. "We just want to make you feel good." "Yeah baby we've been bustin' our butts tryin' to protect you people, so we think it's time we got something back for our efforts." The second soldier said. "Yeah baby, how about showing some gratitude." The third one said. The girl began to sob. "Please oh god someone help me please!" The soldiers began to advance on the girl. When suddenly a voice came from behind them.  
  
"Leave her alone." Heero said.   
  
The soldiers turned their attention from the girl to Heero.   
  
"Mind your own business boy!" The leader shouted.  
  
The soldiers were all facing Heero now, the girl looked at the scene. 'Oh god he's just a kid, those creeps are going to kill him!' The girl thought to herself.   
  
"I'm only going to say this once more, leave her alone... Or suffer the consequences." Heero said in a calm voice. The soldiers looked at Heero. Judging by Heero's size and apparent age they all though they could take him.   
  
"You know what boys, I think we need to educate this guy." The leader said.   
  
"Yeah boss! So what are we going to teach, him?" The second soldier asked.  
  
"That he should mind his own business, and that it's not polite to bother a couple of hard working guys like us who just want to get some action."  
  
They all laughed, the second one lunged at Heero, Heero dodged the soldier and promptly smashed his fist into the soldier's nose breaking it. Heero then kicked the soldier in the stomach sending him to the ground. The second soldier screamed at Heero and attacked him. Heero simply grabed the soldier by his arm, and twisted it until it broke. "OH MY GOD! HE BROKE MY ARM! OH GOD!" The soldier screamed. He fell on his knees sobbing from the pain. The first soldier looked at the scene horrified at what he had witnessed. Heero than stared at the soldier. The soldier realized he had a knife he then grabbed it and pointed it at Heero.  
  
"Fun and games are over, punk!" The soldier said menacingly. The soldier than ran towards Heero. The soldier swung his knife at Heero, Heero leaped back, he then kicked the first soldier in the groin area. The soldier dropped his knife, Heero then kicked the soldier square in the jaw breaking it. The soldier grabbed his jaw. Heero picked up the knife.  
  
"If you value your lives. Heero said. You will leave, now."   
  
The soldiers heeded Heero's warning and even with their injuries they ran away from the scene as fast as there legs could carry them.   
  
"Are you all right?" Heero asked the young girl.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for your help." The girl said gratefully.   
"Don't mention it." Heero replied.   
  
"Those soldiers have been harassing everyone in this town ever since they got here. They think their so high and mighty with their guns, and their mobile suits, and crap like that. But you showed them." The girl said. "I wished there were others who were brave as you... Oh silly me I haven't asked your name!"   
  
"That's not important." Heero said solemnly. "And don't worry. There are others out there who are brave as me like you say." Heero said thinking about his fellow gundam pilots.   
  
"Well that's good to know." The girl said. "Well I better get going my mom's going to kill me." And with that the girl took off. "Bye!" The girl said waving back.  
  
"Good bye." Heero replied.   
  
Heero continued to walk on. He didn't want to want those soldiers coming back for him. The risk of being captured was too great. He then returned to his thoughts thinking about his allies, his enemies and all those in between. And also why he should continue to fight. The whole experience with the soldiers and the girl reminded him of how incredibly cruel and dangerous his enemies could be.   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
